powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Fanon Series)
Power Rangers Jungle Fury is ABC/Disney’s Company Limited's 16th entry into the Power Rangers franchise. Its theme is that of Kung-Fu with a wild cat motif. Production began on September 29, 2006 with principal photography beginning on October 6, 2006. It premiered on February 18, 2007. Its footage was adapted from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Plot Four thousand years ago, a form of Kenpo martial arts was developed by ten humans and would become known as the Jungle-Fist style. Jungle-Fist is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as means of reaching spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among its creators. Three believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, uses their power to assume their monstrous forms, the Three Demon Fist Masters. The other seven believed that the strength should come from within and were forced to fight their former friends, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Demon Fist Masters' powers at the cost of losing their own human forms in the process, becoming the Fist Sages. Followers of the Fist Sages created the Jungle Fury-Fist Arts school: the Jungle-Fist of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called Jungle Fury. It is taught by Grand Master Mao, one of the seven Fist Sages, using a sporting goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. The followers of the Three Demon Fist practice the evil form of the Beast-Fist style known as Demon Fury-Fist. By present time, a fallen student from the Jungle Fury-Fist school named Jarrod leads the Demon Fury Fist-style and rebuilds the Demon Fury Hall with intention of world domination. Bringing other Demon Fury-Fist users back from the dead as Rinishi, he collects Demon Fury, Jungle Furyi's polar opposite, to revive the Three Demon Fist Masters so that through their teachings, he can become stronger. To fight the new Demon Fury Hall, the Fist Sage Mao had been training two youths: Lily Chilman and Theo Martin. Along with Casey Rhodes, a feral boy raised by tigers, the Power Rangers Jungle Fury is formed to save the world from Jarrod's ambitions. Characters =Power Rangers= Jungle Fury Other Heroes Fist Sages *Master Phant (10-49) *Master Swoop (13-49) *Master Finn (17-49) *Master Triangle (19-49): **Master Rillia **Master Guin **Master Lope *Master Mao SCRTC *Fran *Beast-Fist Trainer Robo Tough *Jungle Fury Fly Fist Flit Other Allies *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers RPM Demon Fury Fist School *Demon Fury Masters (1, 10-35, 49) "Hatred is power givingly born. Sky Demon Fury Hawk-Fist's Carnisoar!" "Envy is power bestowed. Sea Demon Fury, Jelly-Fist's Jellica!" "Rage is the power to dominate. Land Demon Fury Bear-Fist's Grizzaka!" **Sky Demon Fury Master Carnisoar (1, 11-34, 49) **Sea Demon Fury Master Jellica(1, 15-35, 49) **Land Demon Fury Master Grizzaka (1, 22-35, 49) Phantom Fury Fist School *Phantom Fury Masters "Phantom of the Eastern Forest, The Azure Dragon. Phantom Fury Dragon-Fist's Sieryu" "Phantom of the Southern Islands. The Vermillion Bird. Phantom Fury Pheonix-Fist's Camille!" "Phantom of the Western Cities. The White Tiger Phantom Fury Tiger-Fist's Byakko!" "Phantom of the Northern Oceans. The Black Tortoise Phantom Fury Basilik-Fist's Genbu!" **Phantom Fury Master Sieryu ***Phantom Fury Zodiac Apprentices ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Ram-Fist User Rammer ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Rat-Fist User BadRat **Phantom Fury Master Genbu ***Phantom Fury Zodiac Apprentices ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Minotaur-Fist User Dynamir ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Boar-Fist User Sonimax **Phantom Fury Master Byakko ***Phantom Fury Zodiac Apprentices ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Monkey-Fist User Grinder ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Cereburs-Fist User Osiris ***Phantom Fury Zodiac Apprentices of Camille ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Unicorn-Fist Unidoom ****Phantom Fury Zodiac Moon Rabbit-Fist Lepus Episodes